The Story Of Dominic Yuki
by King Dominic
Summary: The Story of a young Rogue Ninja as he adapts to his new life and his bizarre powers.
1. Awakening

Years before the assault on Konoha there lived a child named Dominic Yuki. He was left abandoned at a young age and was adopted by a family in the hidden leaf village where he lived a pretty average life. That is until he graduated from the academy and was being sent on his first mission.

"Hey, wait for me!" Dominic yelled as he ran towards his team ready for his first mission. The mission was an escort mission and was nothing the Jonin of the group couldn't handle if it got out of hand. They had to escort a caravan to the Land of Vegetables. "You are late, we were about to leave without you." Said the Jonin of the group.

"I'm sorry, I lost my forehead protector." Dominic said as he tied it to his right bicep.

"Try to keep track of your equipment next time, now let's head out." The leader said as he turned around and started to walk with the caravan, the other two Genin following along.

"Yes, sir!" Dominic said as he jogged a bit to catch up with his cell. He was excited to undertake the first mission he had gotten in his career as a ninja.

The journey to the Land of Vegetables was peaceful for half of the journey. Still in the forest the caravan was attack by two Rogue Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. One attacked the caravan and distracted the Jonin of our group as the other snuck up on the 3 Genin knocking out the two before running at Dominic with the intent to kill. The ninja sent a knee toward Dominic's face and as if it was an instinct he grabbed a kunai and shoved it into the ninja's knee before dodging backwards.

The ninja yelled in pain before lunging forward too fast for Dominic to block or dodge. He felt his body warm as a wet spot formed around the kunai that was now lodged in his stomach. He looked up at the ninja who was holding the kunai he pulled from his knee. He looked at Dominic before thrusting the kunai towards his throat as everything went black for the young Genin.

As if waking up from a dream Dominic came back to his senses. He looked around seeing that everyone was dead, his team, the caravan, and the Rogue Ninja. He looked down at his body and saw it was covered in blood. He was standing over the body of the Jonin of his cell with a bloody kunai made completely of ice and he came to the conclusion that he had killed everyone including his team.

Tears welled in Dominic's eyes as he realized what this meant. He would be surely put in jail. Maybe he would even be executed for his crimes. He made the decision he would never go back to his village as he cut a line through the symbol of Konoha on his forehead protector and ran as fast as he could.


	2. Back In The Game

Dominic walked aimlessly through the lands; it has now been 2 years since the time he left the village. He stands at 5 feet and 5 inches tall and wears a mesh t-shirt under a red hooded cloak with black flames at the bottom. He still has his forehead protector tied to his right bicep as if to advertise that he is a Rogue Ninja. His hair is medium length and snow white and his eyes are completely black except for his red irises. He was wandering near the hidden frost village when he saw a man hurt by the side of the road.

He walked up the man cautiously "Sir, are you alright?" Dominic asked knowing the answer would be a no. After a couple seconds there was no response so he walked closer and slightly lowered his guard "Sir?" He said as he got even closer. Without warning the man sprung up and swung a knife at Dominic. He jumped back and barely avoided the slash. "Whoa! What's the deal?" Dominic said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Get away from me! Help! Help!" The strange man yelled.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you!" Dominic said to try and calm the man down.

"I'm not going to give it to you! Get away!" The man said as he rushed towards Dominic, still swinging his knife around.

"Give what to me? I'm just trying to help, you crazy old man!" Dominic said as he frantically dodged the slices and stabs that were headed his way.

"I don't want to hear your lies!" The old man said as he sped up his assault.

"Damn it old man!" Dominic said as the man got a lucky slice on his left bicep. Out of reflex Dominic planted his right fist firmly in his gut which ceased the attack instantly as the man fell to his knees and dropped his knife to cover his abdomen. "I won't let you have it!" The man said in a hushed tone "Even if it costs me my life!"

"Damn it, I'm not the enemy!" Dominic said in an exhausted tone. The man seemed to be calmer now as he realized that Dominic would have killed him by now if he meant to.

"I… I see… I'm sorry. I saw the forehead protector on your arm and panicked. I'm being chased by a Ninja from the same village." The man said as he regained his composure and stood up.

"Really? I abandoned my village a long time ago. Why are they chasing you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I… I'm bringing valuable information to the Hidden Frost Village." The man said hesitantly

"I see…" Dominic said "Good luck with that."

"Hey, wait! You are a Ninja right?"

"I'm… Not really… anymore…"

"Please, if you aren't really my enemy ill pay you to protect me!"

"Oh, I don't…" Before Dominic could finish his sentence the old man pulled out a sizable sum of money out.

"I'll give you money up front!"

"I… Sure." Dominic said wondering what he just got himself into. He took the money and walked beside the man towards the village "What is your name old man?"

"Gorou, how about you?"

"The name is Dominic."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Dominic and Gorou made their way towards the village for 20 minutes until… "Old man, look out!" Dominic yelled as he pushed the old man forward to avoid two incoming kunai that stuck into Dominic's left arm. "Argh!" he yelled in pain before turning to face the attacker.

"Oh, a rogue ninja? This will be fun…" The unknown ninja said.

"Funny… I was thinking the same thing" Dominic said as he cracked a cocky smile, an ice kunai forming in his hand.

"You use the abilities of the frost but your forehead protector says konoha. Interesting." The Ninja said.

"Old man, stand back. This won't take long." Dominic said as he rushed towards the Konoha Ninja. Before even being able to attack he was turned around and had a blade put to his throat. "Hah, this all you got?" The Ninja said as he pushed Dominic forward as if wanting to play with him more. "That's it… Ice Prison Jutsu!" He said as he flashed a few signs and dropped to his knee, touching the ground with one hand.

A pillar of ice shot up encasing the konoha ninja as Dominic's grin grew. The grin quickly went away when the ice cracked and then shattered. "Man, it seems someone hasn't been training." The Ninja said. Before Dominic could say anything back the ninja was behind him sending his fist directly into Dominic's spine.

"Ach!" was all Dominic could say as he fell to the ground, completely unable to move. "It seems this will be the end of your story." The Ninja said as he stood over his with a kunai in his hand. Dominic closed his eyes and waited for death. All he heard was a series of two thuds and he felt a warm liquid spray on him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a Frost Ninja holding a bloody sword and a headless Konoha Ninja falling to the ground as blood spewed from where the head once sat.

Gorou ran over to Dominic to help him up. As he stood up with some help from the old man he said "Hey thanks for that. You saved my life." The Ninja looked at Dominic with a blank stare. "I came to protect Gorou. Killing the Ninja was me doing my job and nothing more." He said in a cold tone.

With that they carried on to the Hidden Frost Village. The Frost Ninja lead the way as Gorou and Dominic slowly followed. Soon after they got to the village they entered the room of the village leader where Gorou handed over a scroll containing the information. The Village Leader looked to the scroll, to Gorou, to Dominic, and back to the scroll. "Who is this Ninja?"

"I hired him." Gorou said "We met not too far from the village where I asked for his protection."

"Is that so?" The Leader said as he looked to Dominic.

"Except for the fact I ended up saving him." The Frost Ninja said.

The Leader let out a howling laugh before looking to Dominic "A weak Rogue Ninja? I don't know how you survived this long seeing as you basically have a target strapped to your arm."

"Or the ninja was just really strong." Dominic said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hiroto is barely a Chunin." The man said pointing to the Ninja who saved him. Dominic blushed and lowered his head. The Village Leader walked over to Dominic and held out a Frost Village forehead protector. "How about this, we will make you a better ninja in return for at least trying to save old Gorou over there. How about it?" Dominic took the forehead protector and tied it on his right bicep directly under the one from Konoha. "Deal."


	3. The First Mission

"Dominic!" The Village Leader yelled to get his attention.

"Y-yes?" Dominic said looking fairly startled.

"You seem… out of it."

"I-I'm sorry, I have been training hard this past week and haven't gotten much sleep." Dominic said as he slapped himself to wake up more.

"Right…Maybe I should let you rest and give this mission to someone else"

"No! I'm fine!" Dominic shouted.

"If you insist… Your mission is a simple assassination. But the person we want you to get rid of is… really strong." The Leader said with some hesitation.

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Dominic said as he visibly grew more excited.

"Well…I will be sending Hiroto with you just in case. Your target is a skilled young Ninja named Kakashi"

"Oh…. I heard of him… he was a Jonin before I even graduated the academy…" Dominic said as he visibly lost all the excitement he has just gained just a few moments earlier.

"We are sending Hiroto with you so don't worry. The both of you can surely do it."

"Alright… I will do it!" Dominic said as he gathered up some fake confidence.

"Good, now get a good night's sleep and head out in the morning."

The next morning he met Hiroto at the village entrance. Hiroto was slightly taller than Dominic and roughly the same age. He wore a short sleeve black shirt and dark blue pants. He had brown spiked hair and blue eyes and his forehead protector was where it is meant to be. His sword is strapped securely to his waist.

"You ready or what, new blood?" Hiroto said over his shoulder, keeping his back towards Dominic.

"The name is Dominic… And yes I'm ready." He said as he quickly jogged to where Hiroto stood.

"You don't look it to me. Here, I will give this to you so you don't get defeated so easily." Hiroto said as he handed Dominic a sheathed short sword. The sheath had two loops on it so it could be secured horizontally to a belt. Dominic took it and put it on his belt behind his belt so the handle sticks out to his right side. It was completely concealed by his cloak.

"Wow… Thanks, man!" Dominic said as he grew a grin.

"Don't think anything of it. I just don't want to save you every time you get into trouble. Now let's head out. Kakashi should be traveling around near Konoha." Hiroto said as he started to walk.

"Yes, Sir." Dominic said with a huge smile still on his face from getting a present.

After countless hours of travels they finally found Kakashi and followed him around silently. "Hey, kid!" A random thug said as he walked up to Kakashi. "He's in trouble, we should help him!" Dominic said in a hushed tone to Hiroto

"Are you stupid? A thug like that is nothing to a Jonin and we are here to kill him anyway!" Hiroto said back" Hiroto grew a severely disappointed look on his face.

"Give me all you own or you will regret it!" The thug said to Kakashi as the young Ninja just stood there silently. After a few seconds of silence the thug drew a knife and sliced at Kakashi. Kakashi simply dodged to the side before grabbing the man's wrist with his right hand and placed his left palm on the elbow of the same arm, he then yanked back with his right hand as he pushed forward with his left. All you could hear was a sickening crack and a howl of pure pain. The thug fell to the ground and Kakashi went about his business.

Dominic and Hiroto followed him for another five minutes before Kakashi randomly stopped in the middle of the road. "Are you going to come out or what?" Kakashi said as Hiroto slowly stood and walked out of the bushes. "The other one too." He said to follow up. Dominic slowly did the same as Hiroto.

"Wait… I know you… You are that kid that killed his own team and ran away." Kakashi said as he looked at Dominic who suddenly grew tenser.

"Hah! This kid couldn't win against a Genin from your village at his current age, there is no way he could kill two Genin and a Jonin." Hiroto blurted out. This only made Dominic more uncomfortable.

"Right… Well, why are you two here?" Kakashi said.

"To kill you." Hiroto said as he rested his left palm on the handle of his still sheathed sword.

"I see…" Kakashi said as he slowly lifted his forehead protector which covered one of his eyes. His covered eye slowly opened only revealing a glimpse of red before he was right in front of Dominic as he made a slicing motion with his arm which put the edge of his kunai on a collision course with his throat. Before he could react he felt a pressure in his gut as he flew back a few feet. "How useless can you be?" He heard Hiroto say as he came back to his senses. "I…Uh…" was all Dominic could get out.

Hiroto stood two feet in front of Dominic with his sword almost fully draw, the tip still resting at the end of the sheath and the edge of Kakashi's kunai digging into the side of it. "Your opponent is me, copy cat." Hiroto said with intensity in his voice which stuck fear into Dominic as he sat on the ground. A grin that could make any mans blood run cold crossed Hiroto's face as a chill shot up Dominic's spine.

"The Blade of the Frost: Hiroto. I've heard of you." Kakashi said as he lowered his kunai and jumped backwards several feet.

"I see you have heard of me." Hiroto said as he let his blade fall back in his sheath.

"Yes, highly skilled in hand to hand combat and sword combat." Kakashi said

"I see… Well, let's see if you can live up to the rumors of your skill Kakashi."Hiroto said as he ran forward to Kakashi and threw a punch towards his face. Kakashi ducked under the punch and thrust his kunai with his right hand at Hiroto's stomach. It connected and Hiroto's body became a log. Literally. Hiroto appeared again on Kakashi's left side and threw a kick towards his face.

Kakashi blocked the kick and stabbed Hiroto again, another substitution. Out of the trees on either side of him shot out 3 shurikens which Kakashi easily deflected. Just then an explosive seal on one of the substitutes lit up. "Shi-" Was all Kakashi could say before it exploded and threw him back against the trunk of a tree. Three shurikens followed quickly after. He deflected one as two of them hit his chest.

From the tree Kakashi hit Hiroto came down and from the tree across from that one. A third one came out from behind one a little bit down the road. The one down the road said "Is this all the great Kakashi can do?" Kakashi quickly stood up and threw two shurikens at the two Hiroto's in front of him. Both turned into water and fell to the ground."Water clones." Kakashi said under his breath.

"I see you still have some life in you." Hiroto said he pulled his sword and thrust forward, seemingly traveling 20 feet instantly. He impaled Kakashi, or at least that's what it looked like until Kakashi turned into smoke. Behind Hiroto Kakashi quickly appeared and thrust a kunai towards his throat with his left hand. Hiroto quickly yanked his head back but it was useless. The kunai cut deep in his neck and he fell to the ground holding his neck which was leaking blood like a red waterfall.

Kakashi looked at Hiroto and at Dominic who was scared stiff. "Huh, this is it? I'm insulted." Kakashi said as he started to walk away. Kakashi was almost out of eye sight as Dominic came to his senses and crawled to Hiroto on his hands and knees. Hiroto was losing consciousness. He was not the only one. Dominic felt pressure on the back of his neck and his vision went black.

His vision slowly came back and he realized he was in a dimly lit room and was secured tightly to a chair. Next to him in a chair was Hiroto. A bloody cloth tied around his neck. "W-w-what? Where am I?" Dominic said to the empty room and to the seemingly unconscious Hiroto. Dominic started to thrash around as he tried to get out of his chair. "It's no use." Hiroto said quietly.

"Hiroto, you're alive!" Dominic said feeling relieved.

"No thanks to you!" Hiroto snapped.

"H-Hiroto… I'm so-"

"Save it for someone who cares about you apologies! You are a useless excuse for a ninja. If it wasn't for our captors I would be dead right now. It seems I can count more on the enemy than my own partner." Hiroto said. His words cut deeply into Dominic's heart.

"I'm sorry. " Dominic whimpered.

"Man up, it's almost time for torture."

"T-torture?" Dominic said in a fearful tone.

"Yes, what do you think a village does with it captives? Throws them tea parties?"

"I kind of wish they did." Dominic said trying to make light of the situation. Hiroto sent him a look of pure hate before looking towards the door as it creaked open. Through the door walked a man in a black cloak wearing a bear mask. It was obvious to Dominic that they had been captured by the Konoha Anbu. The man walked up to the obviously afraid Dominic.

"So, you are the man who killed his entire cell two years ago. You sure don't look like much. And judging from how you are acting you're not." The man said as he crouched slightly in front of Dominic. "Which begs the question… Who really killed all those people, and why did you run?"

"I…I did it." Dominic said quietly as he looked to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm. You don't look strong enough but if you are…" The man said as he trailed off. Before Dominic could ask "what?" the man took out a kunai and shoved it into Dominic's leg until it dug into the bone.

"Aargh!" Dominic screamed.

"Show me how you did it…" The Anbu said as he twisted the knife.

"It's not something I can just do…" Dominic said as a tear ran down his cheek. The Anbu got obviously more serious even though you could not see his face. He twisted and pushed the knife hard into the bone, chipping it.

"Show me or I break your leg!" The man yelled.

"Please…" Dominic whimpered. Before he could say anything else the Anbu pushed the knife harder. The bone in Dominic's leg bone split like a log and blood gushed from the wound. Dominic screamed in anguish and his vision became blurry. The pain was something not easy to bear for any man.

"Huh, seems he's done. Get him out of here while I work over the other one." The Anbu said before two medical ninja came into the room and took him out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Hiroto being punched in the face.

The next time he woke up he saw a bloody rag over his right thigh where there was a knife seemingly moments before. He looked around to see he was back in the room with Hiroto. He was in no better condition; he was brutally beaten and covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. He was glaring at Dominic.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Princess." He said as he spit some blood on the floor that had built up In his mouth.

"How… long was I out?" Dominic asked.

"About 5 hours. You caused me a lot of pain; they are convinced you have some kind of weird power. What's worse is they think I know something about it." Hiroto said.

"I'm sorry…" Dominic said.

"Eh, I've been through worse." Hiroto said. "I only tell them I'm not going to tell them anything however; otherwise they will likely just execute me."

"While they sat there Dominic hatched a plan, he could cut through the rope that bound his hands and body, although the shackles on his ankles would be a different story. By the look of things, the Anbu were done for the day. Dominic opened his right hand as an ice kunai materialized in it. He slowly began to cut his hands binds with a slow sawing motion. He cut through the binds in about 10 minutes.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Hiroto said as he noticed that Dominic cut through his binds. "You will need to teach me that…"

"It's not really something I learned, it just comes naturally to me… I'm not even 100% sure how I do it." Dominic said has he cut through his chest and lower body restraints.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said you had some freaky power." Hiroto said

"Yeah…" Dominic said as the chains on his ankles froze, making them easy to smash.

"Free me now." Hiroto said.

Before Dominic could move over there he was forced to his knees and steel shackles were placed on his wrists, connected by a thick chain. "I'm not sure how you got out of your binds but I can assure you it won't happen again" An Anbu member said as he confiscated the ice kunai. Before Dominic could think about what he was doing he launched himself upwards into the Anbu members jaw. He felt it crack under the force of his head slamming into the jaw.

He quickly froze the middle chain of the shackles and pulled his arms apart to snap the chain as he hurried to Hiroto and released him before the Anbu could become conscious again. "Thanks, now let's get our stuff and get the hell out of here." Hiroto said as they rushed to the table in the room that had their belongings, including weapons. Once they got geared up once again they fled out the window, leaving no trace except the slight jingle of chains from Dominic's wrist and ankle shackles.

"I think we are in the clear." Hiroto said as the sun rose. They had been running all night in zigzags and leaving distractions and traps to impede any pursuer.

"That would be a safe assumption" Dominic said as they came to a slow walk on a path.

"You know, you could probably just break those shackles off…" Hiroto said as he noticed that Dominic still had the metal band part of his shackles on.

"I dunno, I kinda like them." Dominic said.

"Suit yourself." Hiroto said as he started to take a path headed back to the Hidden Frost Village.

"Where are you headed?" Dominic said "We still got a mission…"

"Mission is over. We are heading home." Hiroto said.

"No, I will not flunk my first mission!" Dominic said.

"Whatever, go get yourself killed." Hiroto said with an unusually cold tone as he walked off.

"Fine!" Dominic yelled as he walked in a different direction. It took him about 10 minutes to realize he was just storming off and had no idea where he would find Kakashi. "...Shit" Dominic said under his breath as he tried to think of a way to find him. He closed his eyes and sat in the road trying to think of a way to find Kakashi until he accidently fell asleep.

"Hey… Hey!" Someone said as they poked at the side of Dominic's head with a stick. Dominic shot up in a second yelling as he brought up his arms to block an imaginary attack. After a second he lowered his arms to see a small girl who was about 10. "Oh… Hello" Dominic said as he blushed from embarrassment. "Aw, man… I thought you were dead." The girl said. Dominic gave a slight chuckled until he realized that she seemed disappointed that he was still alive.

Dominic got an idea. "Hey, have you seen a kid about as tall as me with a forehead protector covering his eye and something over his mouth?" Dominic said. The girl thought for a second. "Yeah, I saw someone like that up the road a little bit at an inn." The girl said as she started walking in the direction he came. "Thank you." Dominic said "Yeah, whatever." Is all he got as a reply. He quickly shrugged off the strange encounter and ran down the road.

Once he got to the door of the inn he could see Kakashi in the distance. He ran as fast as he could until he was about 20 feet behind, he then threw 5 ice shuriken which hit Kakashi. Or more accurately a log that looked like him. Before he knew it what happened he felt a cold blade pressed against his neck. "I must admit I'm impressed" Kakashi said as he lowered the blade. "Maybe I should just kill you where you stand, although I'm not a fan of execution." Kakashi said.

"Dominic quickly spun around and sent a punch towards the side of Kakashi's head. Instead of a traditional block he moved his Kunai up and hit the wrist of Dominic, planning to direct the fist elsewhere. Instead of the kunai sticking into Dominic's wrist like Kakashi planned it slid right off of the Shackle still covering his wrist. The fist knocked the side of Kakashi's head with respectable force. It made Kakashi lose his balance and stumble a small bit to the side

"I see… That was unexpected" Kakashi said as the knot on his forehead protector loosened from the blow and fell to the ground. "Now, it's about time you died." Kakashi said as he pointed his left arm downward, his fingers spread out with the ends flexed. Out if nowhere the sound of chirping started as what looked like lightning formed in Kakashi's palm. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he shot forward and sunk his hand through Dominic's stomach. It did not go all the way through but it went far enough to completely destroy his internal organs.

Dominic didn't become overcome with a warm feeling you would think you would get when dying. It was actually rather cold. He looked down at his wound as he lost control of his body. Kakashi pulled his blood covered hand out of Dominic who fell to his knees as blood poured from the wound. After a few second his vision started to fade. And then everything became clear, and his body stood up all on its own. He had a very calm feeling come over him; it was like he was possessed.

"What the fuck…" Was all Kakashi could say. Ice formed on the inside of Dominic's body which filled his wound. The ice disappeared as flesh and bone appeared in its place. Within 10 seconds Dominic was completely healed. As if he wasn't in control of his body he shot out his hand and grabbed Kakashi's throat and twisted it to the side as his neck broke. As if to add insult to injury he then ripped the head clear off the body as he became unconscious.

One hour later Dominic awoke realizing what he has done. He felt like he was in a dream, he grabbed Kakashi's head by the hair and walked to the Hidden Frost Village without pause, leaving a trail of blood. The people of the village stared with horror as he walked through it. His clothes drenched in blood under a large circular hole in his mesh shirt. He marched directly into the Village Leaders room. "I would like to report that Dominic is likely dead. He went after Kakashi alone…" Hiroto was saying as he turned to see who was walking in the room "What in the…" Was all he could say.

Everyone in the room was stunned as he slammed the head on the desk of the village leader saying "Mission complete." Before walking back to his house to pass out once more, but this time in a bed.


	4. Ameyuri Ringo Part 1

"Dominic, wake up!" Hiroto shouted from the window to Dominic's room.

"Five more minutes…" Dominic said as he rolled over.

"I will cut off one of your fingers for every minute you make me wait. The Village Head is waiting for us." And with that Hiroto left. Hiroto has not said much to Dominic since he killed Kakashi a week before; he seemed to be both baffled and infuriated. Dominic slowly got up and got ready before making his way to the Village Head's building. He had been completely drained this week and was feeling sluggish. He had been learning to harness the powers he had discovered the week before, even going as far as cutting himself to learn how to harness the healing power.

Even on his way to the Village Head he practiced by coating his hand in a kind of ice shield he had been working on. It seems he will be able to put his new skills to some kind of practical use now.

"I have a mission for you two. You must hunt down Ameyuri Ringo and catch her." The Village Head said when Dominic got there.

"Sure thing, Head." Dominic said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Ugh, just give me the details." Hiroto said as he took a scroll detailing her whereabouts and skills. "This idiot is going to get killed one of these days." He mumbled.

They made their way down their road, approaching a building where she was last spotted. "So, what can you tell me about this girl?" Dominic said

"About your age, razor sharp teeth, carries swords, uses lightning." Hiroto said.

"Eeek, sounds like a monster." Dominic said as he winced.

"Yeah, whatever…" Hiroto said

"Ok, what the hell is your problem?" Dominic said in a tone that Hiroto did not expect. "You have been more of an ass than usual ever since I completed the mission that you abandoned! If anything I should be the one who is mad!"

"You want to know what my problem is?" Hiroto said as he got worked up. "My problem is that I have trained hard all my life only to get surpassed by some nobody who shits his pants at the first sign of adversity!" Hiroto shouted, showing a side to him that Dominic had not really seen before.

"Hey, I have been training hard as well!" Dominic said, getting slightly more timid.

"You have not done even a fraction of the kind of intense and life threatening training I have done! And then you just surpass me out of nowhere like its nothing… I should have killed you when I had the chance you useless piece of shit!" Hiroto said as he became completely enraged.

"I… I…" Dominic said as he looked at the ground, feeling defeated.

"Nice performance." A voice said out of a tree behind Dominic. Hiroto and Dominic became alert as they looked towards the tree. Ameyuri was sitting in it, listening to the two argue. Dominic quickly pulled out his short sword, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Good to see you… Now I can take out my frustration!" Hiroto said as he carelessly charged her. He wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hiroto, we need her alive damn it!" Dominic yelled as Hiroto continued to charge, sword drawn.

"Lightning release: Lightning Fang!" Ameyuri said as she sent a bolt of lightning at the enraged Hiroto. He did not even think to block, it was like he was in a trance. He was struck in the chest and fell to the ground.

"What a disappointment. Now, let's see what you got!" She said as she charged Dominic. She swung one of the swords and Dominic reached up to block it with his own, she then used the other, thinking she caught him off guard. "Shit, guess I got to use this technique now or never." Dominic thought to himself. An ice bar appeared in Dominic's left hand before branching out into an ice shield, Ameyuri only smiled as he moved it in the path of her sword.

The swords impact completely ruined the shield but blocked the sword. Ameyuri let out a slight chuckled as lightning shot out and surged through Dominic's body, making him fall to his knees. "Water and steel. Not the best things to use against a lightning user." She said as she looked at him on the ground. At least you entertained me more than that pathetic excuse for a Shinobi. However you still disappoint me so I'm going to have some fun with you." She said as she rested one of her swords on her shoulder.

Dominic couldn't move as he looked at the girl thinking about her next move. After a few seconds of thinking the girl moved her sword down and in an instant severed Dominic's left arm completely. Dominic screamed in terror more than pain. He saw his blood pour out as he felt any feeling in his left arm leave him as it contacted the ground along with his ice shield which shattered. "Now for the other…" She said as she struck with the other sword.

Dominic yelled in pain as the sword stopped a few inches deep in his shoulder. His eyes struggled to focus in front of him as he saw a figure crouched in front of him holding the sword from going any further with his own sword. "Hiroto?" Dominic said.

"You aren't going to hurt him anymore… He may be a complete pain in the ass but… He's my partner…" Hiroto said as he stood up, lifting her sword as he did. Dominic screamed in agony as his right arm started to fall off. The cut was too deep and before long all the skin that was left tore off letting his arm fall to the ground.

Dominic passed out from the pain as ice formed limbs where his arms once were. "Your fight is with me." Hiroto said.

"This won't take long…" Ameyuri said. She used her free sword to swipe at him from the side; his reaction time was still a bit slow as he recovered from the last attack. The sword cut deep into his side as he jumped out of the way. He yelped in pain as he once again fell to his knees. "Shit…" He said as a single tear came from his eye. "I really am weak…"

"And you will die weak." She said as she lifted her right sword, ready to cut his head off. "Don't you dare touch him." Dominic said.

"Or what, you will kick me to death?" Ameyuri said as she laughed. Her laugh was cut short as she turned around. The limbs of ice were turning into real arms before her eyes… she couldn't believe it. "W…What?" She said as she took a few steps back. "Don't touch him…" He said as he stood up, giving her a death glare. Before she could react Dominic had a fist planted firmly in her gut, she spat up blood on Dominic's face before falling to the ground. "Let's bring her back to the village." Dominic said as he picked up her swords along with his before putting her on his shoulder.


	5. Ameyuri Ringo Part 2

As they got back to the village Hiroto was taken to get medical care for his burns from the electricity and his other wounds, meanwhile Dominic brought Ameyuri to the Village Head. He walked in and threw her to the ground from his shoulder which made him feel much better after she had cut off his arms.

"Mission complete." Dominic said as he turned his attention from the girl to the Village Head.

"Good job. Now, head home and get some rest." The Village Head said.

Dominic slowly made his way back home taking time to think about what had just happened. He had never really given his strange ability much thought before but it just hit him how odd it must be to stun a veteran ninja enough to leave them open to an attack. As he walked back in his home he looked towards Kakashi's sharingan eye that he had on display as a kind of trophy.

"If my ability was enough to stun a ninja like Kakashi who must have seen hundreds of strange and amazing Jutsu… Just what kind of a monster am I?" Dominic said silently to himself. He walked to his bed and collapsed on it to get some much deserved rest as he pushed all thoughts about his ability out of his mind.

The next morning Dominic was completely refreshed but he was still plagued with negative thoughts about his ability. He decided he would go on a mission to clear his head as he made his way to the office of the Village Head.

"Oh, Dominic, just the man I wanted to see." The Village Head said as he walked in.

"I guess I saved you the trouble of having to send Hiroto to track me down." Dominic said as he faked a smile. The Village Heads expression changed for a second to one of sadness when Hiroto's name was mentioned.

"Hiroto is in a much worse condition than we thought. After being shocked so severely his heart was damaged and the cut to his side has left him in critical condition. I'm afraid he won't be going on missions for quite some time…" The Village Head said. "But we do have a mission for you with our newest ninja."

Dominic was saddened to hear about Hiroto's condition. He couldn't help but feel like he had caused this to happen to him by being too weak to protect him or himself. Hiroto always came to rescue him no matter how he was feeling. The comment about the new ninja intrigued him slightly however. "So, who is my new partner?" Dominic said as he feigned interest. The Village Head simply pointed to the wall and his expression turned from fake intrigue to total shock as he saw Ameyuri Ringo.

"You! You are the person who we were ordered to get! You almost killed me and Hiroto!" Dominic yelled at her as she simply smiled in amusement. The Village Head decided to speak up in her place. "Quite simply she is now a traitor to the Hidden Mist. You two are no longer enemies so don't act like it." Dominic did not care. He stormed out without giving her a second thought.

He ran all the way home until he got to his room and then he locked the door and sat on the end of his bed. "I can't believe the Village Head would just take a dangerous ninja like her under his wing. She could kill me and become a traitor to the Hidden Frost just like she did to the Mist." Dominic said to himself as he thought out loud.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. You interest me far too much." Ameyuri said from his now open window. Dominic jumped up as he pulled out his short sword. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight. I'm here because we have a mission to do if you trust me or not." She said as she came through the window into his room. Her eyes widened as she saw Kakashi's eye on display. "Wait… It can't be… You are the ninja who beat Kakashi?" She said.

"Yeah…" Dominic said as he tried to understand why she wasn't trying to kill him while they were alone. He eventually lowered his guard as she admired the eye and he calmed down a bit. A mission would be good for him to clear his head even if it was with the woman who almost killed him. "Let's get going." Dominic said in a defeated tone.

"That's the spirit. I need to get my things, wait for me at the village entrance." She said as she hastily ran out of the window. Dominic looked towards Kakashi's eye once again before making his way out. He waited at the village entrance for 30minutes before she finally met him. She had a messenger bag on her shoulder that probably carried her stuff including her swords which stuck out of the bag slightly.

"What's the mission?" Dominic asked.

"We must go to the hideout of two well known bandits. But don't underestimate them, they are great swordsmen." Ameyuri said as she went ahead of Dominic to lead the way.

The walk there was pretty quiet as the two did not have much to say to each other. Dominic just watched her to be ready for any time she might try to attack him. He was very skeptical she was on his side now. "I get it, I'm good looking. But you don't have to stare like that." Ameyuri said as she let out an unusually girlish giggle. Dominic blushed as he looked away from her for the next mile until they got to the hideout. "This is the place." She said as she suddenly stopped.

"Let's get this over with." Dominic said as he started to walk towards the building. Before he could get any closer Ameyuri grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. Dominic had let down his guard and was expecting to be impaled any second. Instead of being impaled like he expected a sword impacted the ground where he was just seconds before. She saved his life.

"It seems we got a couple ninja who have a death wish out here." One of the two said. "I'll take the girl; we can keep her for later. You kill the kid."

With that Ameyuri jumped back and began to fight one of the bandits as the other rushed Dominic. Before he knew it the bandit was in front of him thrusting a sword at his chest. Thinking quickly Dominic formed a small domed ice shield that fit in the palm of his hand.

It redirected his sword and made the bandit lose his balance as Dominic placed his foot firmly in the bandits chest, making him fly backwards. Recovering easily the bandit began his assault once again as Dominic fumbled for his sword. "Shit!" Dominic said as he realized he forgot it at his house. His ice shield shattered as he quickly coated both of his fists in a thin but dense sheet of ice.

The bandit began a fast series of jabs and cuts to random vital point on Dominic's body as he desperately blocked with his fists. Dominic jumped back and hatched a plan as the bandit caught his breath. It would take almost all of his chakra but Dominic had worked up a way to defend himself pretty well against anyone who used swords.

Just like on his fists his forearms, biceps, and chest were all now covered in thin but dense sheets of ice that mimicked steel armor. The bandit rushed him and did a thrust towards Dominic's stomach which hit the ice and stopped and Dominic connected his fist with the side of the man's head which sent him on a crash course with the ground.

Dominic fell to his knees as the ice on everything but his fists crumbled as he began to breathe heavily. He had almost no chakra left. To his surprise the bandit got up and before he could really think to dodge there was a blade headed right towards the top of his skull like he planned to cut it in half. Without thinking Dominic sent a punch with his remaining energy right towards the edge of the sword. The sword shatter and a piece shot up and stuck in the bandits' neck, he fell to the ground dying. Another piece flew towards Dominic's eye. It cut above his right eye before splitting his eye like a grape and cutting under it. It left two huge slices above and below his right eye. "My eye!" Dominic shouted as the ice around his hands shattered.

This surprised Ameyuri and she let her guard down for a second as she got a fist to the face. She fell to the ground, her bag falling off. She quickly got back up and went back to her fighting. Dominic looked over and saw the bag on the floor. He crawled over to it and began to look through it for bandages. He had no chakra so he could not fix his eye even if he wanted to. The eye was too complex to fix with such little chakra. He found no bandages but what he did find shocked him… He made a split second decision. He reached a finger to his eye as he scooped out the corpse of his previous one and reached into her bag to pull out Kakashi's eye.

She had stolen it when he was waiting at the entrance. She must have planned on selling it for a large amount. He quickly put Kakashi's eye into his right socket out of desperation and used the last of his chakra for a healing ability to connect the eye and he passed out seconds after he did due to lack of chakra as Ameyuri was fighting in the distance.


	6. Training

Dominic slowly awoke, a light shining down in his eye. It was blinding. He slowly sat up, his body ached. He was in the hospital; an eye patched covered his right eye. "W…Where…" Dominic mumbled as he took in his surroundings. He looked over at the door in his room when he heard the door knob move. The door open and a nurse stepped in, she looked happy to see him. "Oh, I see you are awake. I just came to check on you. Let me take that eye patch off…" The nurse said as she walked over to Dominic and removed it. It took Dominic a moment to open his eye and let it adjust to the light. "Can you see alright out of that eye?" The nurse asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes, why you ask?" Dominic said.

"Well… when we brought you in you had a self-transplanted sharingan eye in but it changed. It turned from a sharingan to just a red iris and the rest of the eye turned black just like your left. We didn't know what was happening so I was worried you had lost your sight permanently in that eye." The nurse said. Dominic was kind of disappointed that he didn't have the sharingan like Kakashi. He thought it "Healed" and replaced the sharingan with his own eye.

"I see… No, I can see fine." Dominic said.

"Good. You should get some rest and heal up." The nurse said. "You are free to leave." And with that she walked out.

Dominic just sat there thinking. He felt as good as he ever did except for the aching but he also felt really drained for no real reason. It was like he still had no chakra in his body but he knew that was not the case. He just wrote it off as using too much chakra and laid down. "Ameyuri!" Dominic nearly shouted. He just remembered that she had stolen the eye and had maybe run away.

"Yes?" Her voice said. This shocked him and he franticly looked around before a white curtain that hid his bed from the rest of the room was pulled back to reveal her standing there. "You thief, I should report you to the Village Head!" Dominic said.

"What? You act like I wouldn't be interested in a fortune in a jar." Ameyuri said matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough, but still… I was your partner and you stole from me!" Dominic said calming down a little bit.

"I also carried you all the way here on my back" Ameyuri said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Dominic. Dominic blushed and looked away in embarrassment as she chuckled.

"I had fun, maybe we can get more missions together in the future." Ameyuri said as she left. Dominic could have sworn he saw her wink at him.

The next morning Dominic awoke to someone shaking him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the Village Leader standing next to his bed. "…Head?" Dominic said in a sleepy tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I have noticed you have had some problems with staying intact during your missions so I'm here to offer you some training. When I'm done with you, you will be as strong as a Jonin. You have so much untapped potential that I would like to let loose." The Village Leader said as he cracked a smile.

Dominic was unsure but it is not often the strongest ninja in your village offers to train you. "Sure, I'll get my things and meet you to train." Dominic said in an excited tone, the first sincere smile in a while crossing his lips.

Dominic ran off home to get his things; he was surprised to see someone had cleaned up his room and washed his clothes. He just assumed that the Village Head had sent someone over to do it for him. Dominic made his way to the training grounds which was a large circular field that was surrounded by trees on all sides. He looked around and then he felt an intense pain in his shoulder "Agh!" Dominic said before digging a small ball of ice out of his shoulder and examining it. Before he could really process what's happening another hit him, it went right through his hand and hit his chest hard enough to leave a bruise.

Dominic screamed in agony at the assault before finding shelter behind a tree. That's when he saw the Village Head come into view. Dominic ran into the field towards the Village Head. "Run! Someone is attacking!" before Dominic could say anything more he saw the Head lift his finger up, a small ball of ice floating above it. Before he could put two and two together the Head motioned his finger forwards and the ball of ice shot towards Dominic and hit him hard on the forehead which hurt immensely but did not penetrate the skin. His other wounds were already healing but he was confused.

"You have amazing natural ability with the ice element. When I'm done with you, you will be able to kill a Jonin level ninja from 500 yards away with one finger. But the training will be painful. It will be hard and at some points you may wish to die but if you pull through you will be more powerful than you ever imagined. You may even surpass me if you apply yourself." The Head said as he looked at Dominic from the other side of the field. "Show me what you can do."

The head lifted his arm and brought it back as a cylinder of ice that was 2 feet in diameter and 5 feet long appeared in front of him. He hit the cylinder with his palm as it shot forward with amazing speed. Dominic's life flashed before his eyes. The Head wasn't playing around. This move was meant to kill. But it was moving so fast…Or that's what it seemed like. Time seemed to slow for him, and his body seemed to move on its own as he made a fist which became coated in ice along with the rest of his forearm making a protective layer before in instinct he threw a punch that shattered the projectile like it was nothing.

"There it is… I knew it was in there somewhere. The sharingan. It just needed a little motivation to come out of hiding." The Head said with a smile on his face. Dominic would like to think the Head knew this would happen but he was not completely sure. "It is now time to teach you what I just used. I'm assuming you already know how to make objects out of ice, correct?" The Head asked.

"Yes, I do." Dominic said timidly.

"Good. How this works is you make a projectile and hold it up in the air by dispersing chakra in a way that you allows you to make it float. Much like you do when standing on water. And then when you can do that you concentrate chakra in your palm and release it on impact to make the ice shoot like an arrow. One day you will get good enough to shoot an object without even touching it." The Village Head said. "Now try it."

Without another word Dominic made an ice cylinder and shakily made it hover in front of him before concentrating a large amount of chakra in his palm. He then hit the cylinder and released the chakra. The cylinder flew forward a few feet before falling on the ground. "Oh boy, this is going to take a while…" The Head said.


	7. Beast

It has been a year since Dominic had started his training under the Village Head. He has begun to really develop and achieved the rank of Jonin 11 months after starting. Since he began his training the Nine-Tailed Fox had destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village leaving it in a weakened state after the Fourth Hokage died. No one knows why this tragedy happened and it has left people to only speculate.

Dominic has changed significantly over the year of harsh training. His reflexes, swordsmanship, Jutsu, and physical strength have increased greatly. He is currently ranked the 4th strongest ninja in the Hidden Frost. Just under him is where Hiroto and Ameyuri rank, Hiroto ranked higher than Ameyuri at 5th and her at 6th. Dominic grew to 6 feet tall over the year which is abnormal for people his age but that's not his largest change. He grew very muscular through all his intense training but not bulky muscle it was very lean.

The rest of his appearance was very much the same, even his outfit. The only noticeable difference besides those already said was a black goatee which looked odd with his white hair. Dominic had found it odd but nothing to worry about. After a year the Head decided there was nothing else he needed to teach him and he would need to actually participate in real combat to advance further. This brings us to present day where Dominic is called to the office of the Village Head to take a very dangerous mission.

"Dominic." The Village Head said. "It is time for your first official mission as a Jonin."

"Awesome, I can't wait to use my new skills in real combat!" Dominic said.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. You may be highly skilled but by no means are you invincible. Your Opponent will be Jiraiya, he is a Legendary Sannin. "The Head said with a really serious face.

"Oh… Are you sure I'm ready for this? Maybe you should send a more skilled ninja… Or at least one with more practical experience…" Dominic said as he sounded less eager. He had heard amazing stories about the Legendary Sannin and was sure he would lose if to go up against one.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will accomplish the mission. However, do not take any chances, you are way too valuable to the village so if you are losing be sure to get out of there as fast as you can!"

"I will. Where is this Jiraiya located?" Dominic asked, hoping it would be far away.

"He should be about an hour away actually. He wanders so we decided we would wait to try and take him out after he had been walking for a long period of time so our ninja would have the advantage in energy." The Head explained.

"Understood." Dominic said as he left the office. His stomach was churning as he dreaded his encounter with the ninja who had much more skill than he had ever hoped to have. He took his time in his pursuit.

It took him a while but he eventually caught up to Jiraiya and he was definitely less threatening in person. Dominic had even wondered for a minute if he had found the right guy until he matched the description of the person he was looking at to the description of the Sannin 4 times. He was ready to just turn back and make some excuse of the Sannin running away but that plan failed the moment he noticed he had been spotted.

The Sannin suddenly vanished into a cloud of smoke before he heard a voice behind him that sent shivers up his spine "Well, what does the Hidden Frost want with me now?" He said in a slightly patronizing tone. Before Dominic said anything he quickly jumped into the path to get away from the Sannin but he was followed down.

"I was sent to kill you!" Dominic said, his voice slightly shaking just being in the presence of this ninja.

"I see. Well, nothing like a little entertainment on a dull business trip." Jiraiya said, sounding highly uninterested.

This made Dominic mad and he forgot there was a Sannin in front of him and saw him as just a target. He slowly raised a hand in front of his face as five small balls of ice showed up, one above each finger. He then moved his arm to point at Jiraiya before the small balls shot from the tips of his fingers with intense speed. He saw them connect and thought he had actually killed the Sannin… That is until he turned into a log with 5 large holes in it and Dominic got a kick in his spine.

Dominic fell forward from the force of the kick but he did not feel anything. He couldn't move… His spine had snapped and he was paralyzed! He started to panic until he heard Jiraiya speak to him.

"So, this is all the 'Beast of the Frost' could do?" Jiraiya said, sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean 'Beast of the Frost'?" Dominic said as a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"We know all about you and your travels. Our Anbu have been following your every move from the shadows right before you brutally ripped Kakashi's head off up until you became a Jonin. Your change from timid to brutal when pushed to your limit earned you the title 'Beast'." Jiraiya said.

"I don't remember much from the times that happened. It's all kind of a blur…" Dominic said.

"It doesn't surprise me. You had to awake at some time but we had no idea it would be before your Chunin exam." Jiraiya said matter-of-factly.

"What… What do you mean?" Dominic said as his heart started to pound.

"Your awakening. Did no one tell you?" Jiraiya said as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"No…But what do you mean 'awakening'?"

"Your birth is that of supernatural origin. Your father who is dead now was a member of the Yuki clan. He got lost in the mountains and is said to have been saved from certain death by an ice spirit. He is said to have had an affair with this spirit and sure enough nine months later a baby, pale and frozen with white hair, showed up in the hidden leaf without even a note. As the village watched you develop it became clear that you were not a normal child and that you must have been the child made from the affair with the ice spirit." Jiraiya said.

Dominic couldn't even speak. So many thoughts were rushing through his head he couldn't even settle on one… That is until Jiraiya said "It's too bad the Frost has already made you a weapon." Dominica eyes grew wide at that comment. His whole world view was coming crashing down. "What do you mean!?" Dominic shouted.

"Do you think the Frost took you in out of charity or skill? They knew who and what you were. They were planning on making you a weapon. Something to raise their status to one of the dominant powers of the ninja world and it seemed like their plan worked when you became a Jonin." Jiraiya said.

Dominic couldn't believe it. A few loud and sickening cracks rang out from his back as he slowly stood up, his feeling coming back. His vision was fading in and out as he turned and ran towards the Village Hidden in the Frost.


	8. Rampage

Dominic tried his best to keep himself composed as he ran back to the Hidden Frost with blinding speed. It was all he could do to keep from going completely berserk. He kept thinking to himself "There must be an explanation!" or "He must be lying!" But the thought of him being used and lied to by a man he considered to be like a father to him made him sick to his stomach.

Dominic slowly made his way towards the Village Head's building. He saw red as his sharingan was activated and his right hand grasped the handle of his sword that was still in its sheath on his back. When he got to the door to the entrance of the Village Head's office he did not even waste the energy to open the door and he merely kicked it in. This sent the guards in the room on high alert as Dominic slowly made his way in.

"Please tell me it's not true…" Dominic said as he looked at the Village Head with tears in his eyes.

"Tell you what's not true?" The Head said looking confused.

"That this is not all a lie… That I am not supposed to be some kind of weapon for the Hidden Frost. That you did not train me for your own gain…" Dominic said.

The Village Head closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I knew you would have to find out one day. I just did not think that would be today. Yes I saw you come to the Village and I knew who and what you were and I decided I would take you in and train you and actually make a name for this village." The Head said.

"Is that all I am to you…Some kind of tool that you could use for your own gain? Did you not take into consideration that I am a human and I have my own life?" Dominic said as tears rolled down his face.

"You are not a human." The Village Head said. This sent Dominic over the edge and it made those words the last ones the Village Head would ever say. Dominic drew his sword and in a blind rage severed the Village's Head. After the initial surprise subsided the 4 Jonin Guards in the room rushed Dominic. Dominic heard them coming and pivoted while he formed 3 bullet sized balls of ice above 3 of the fingers on his left hand as he held the bloody short sword in his right hand in a reversed grip.

Before they had a chance he shot 3 of the guards with his ice bullets before he impaled the 4th and watched him bleed out before exiting the room. Having heard the commotion 10 Anbu agents came running down the hall. Before they even knew what was happening 3 of them got an ice bullet to the head which sent the others into alert fast enough so that they could dodge his barrage of bullets.

Dominic felt a warm sensation as he looked down to see one of the Anbu had shoved a sword through his back and it had come out his front. Like this had happened many times before he sheathed his sword as he reached towards his back and forcefully pulled the sword out like the Anbu was not even trying to keep it in. As fast as the sword was pulled out the wound was filled with ice and the healing process started.

The Anbu was too stunned to respond as Dominic turned around and punched him in the neck which made a distinct cracking sound that happens when a neck breaks. The Anbu fell to the ground lifeless. In almost no time a barrage of kunai and shurikens assaulted his back. Dominic appeared to transform into an ice sculpture of his former self. "Substitution!" One of the 6 remaining Anbu yelled before he caught a swift chop to his spine which made him fall to the ground paralyzed.

"Who is next?" Dominic said in a voice that was completely void of any emotion. The Anbu all started to rush him and one after another they all fell until the building looked like a scene out of a bad horror movie. The now blood soaked Dominic slowly made his way to the street as civilians and ninja alike looked on in horror. Like coming down from an extreme adrenaline rush Dominic felt hazy about what had just happened as he walked towards the gate of the city. Before he could leave Chunin and Jonin started popping out trying to kill him. He easily killed them all without even realizing he was doing it. It was like his body was moving on its own as he collapsed 100 feet from the village gate and his vision slowly faded out.

As he came back to his senses he saw that he was in someone's bed in a dimly lit room. It was clear it was not his house but it was also clear it was not prison so… Where was he? He slowly sat up and looked around the room before he saw a figure. Everything was blurry so he couldn't make out a face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Said a voice he had not heard in some time.

"A…Ameyuri?" Dominic said.

"Yeah, surprised?" She said, a smile clearly visible through his still slightly blurred vision.

"Of course I am. The last few times we interacted you tried to kill me and tried to steal an eye."

"Yeah…Sorry about that." She said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

The events of the night prior started to come back to him as his vision once again became clear. "You do realize what I did right…" Dominic said, looking towards Ameyuri as his mind flooded with images of the bloodshed he had caused.

"I do." She said.

"And…You don't care?" Dominic said in a slightly confused tone.

"Why would I? Doing stuff like that used to be my business so seeing you do it makes no difference to me." She said "But seeing as you are now going to be on the run from two villages I thought you would need some help so here I am.

"Why would you help me?" Dominic said as an even more confused look showed up on his face.

"Well…" Ameyuri said as she looked towards the floor, her blush becoming slightly more visible. "You seem like the type of guy I could get along with… And not to mention I'm sure you will come across a lot of strong enemies and it would be a good opportunity to increase my skills…" She said.

"As long as you don't try to steal any more of my stuff or kill me." Dominic said as he laid back down to get some more rest.


End file.
